It Took You Long Enough
by GothicNinjaKitty
Summary: Sequel to Rin's MasterWhatting. Read that first :D No pairings. That's the summary, can't think of one. M to be safe


Sequel to: Rin's MasterWhatting?

Rin was getting annoyed again in class. He knew the constant torture of being forced to study and being outed in class to do some problems even Bon couldn't solve, there was something wrong with Yukio.

His tail swished and he sighed when sitting on the bed and Kuro came up and sat next to him

 _What's wrong Rin?_

"I have no idea what's wrong with Yukio. He's been harder on me than before... is it because of what happened at camp and everyone knowing I'm a half-demon?"

 _Rin..._ Kuro looked to Rin's swishing tail, _I think it might have to with Rin's tail. Yukio always mutters angrily about a tail and masterbation? Maybe it's that? Rin what is masterbation? Are you a master baiter? Can we go fishing? it has to do with fishing, right?_

Rin's eyes widened with every word Kuro said and started to cough and laugh at the same time, "Oh... this is priceless. He sure knows how to hold a grudge for long"

Rin got up causing Kuro to smile

 _Are we going fishing? With your masterbastion skills, we sure can pull in a large one!_

Rin coughed out again and blushed slightly, "Kuro! Don't stay stuff like that!

 _Why? I wanna learn masterbation! Fish fish fish!_ Kuro was showing his excitement and Rin sighed and knelt down to him and petted his ear

"Kuro listen to me, masterbation has way nothing to do with fishing, ok?"

 _Oh... can we still go fishing?_

"Later, class... shit! Class starts in five minutes" Rin said running out of the room and towards the school and got to the classroom right when the class started and ran into an angry looking Yukio

"You're late! Don't you even care that you only have 6 months before they execute you for not passing the Exorcist test!?" Yukio yelled and Rin looked to him

"I got here right on time and you know it"

"Yet your classmates came in five minutes before class" Yukio said and Rin sighed as his tail was twitching non stop. he had no idea why but now as he took his seat, Bon growled at him

"Stop moving your goddamn tail, it's distracting!" Bon said

"I'm trying, but I don't know what's wrong with it" Rin said truthfully and remembered the class where he 'masterbated'

"Suguru leave him alone"

"Oh yeah says the teacher that lets him get away with public masterbation!" Suguru yelled out and Konekomaru nodded

"Yeah, you never told us why you let him go" Izumo said and Shima sighed dreamily

"If only if I was a teacher's twin, pleasure all the time!" Shima said and Bon hit him on the head

"You don't get to talk anymore Shima"

"Class" Yukio said as Izumo and Bon were gaining up on Shima for the indecent comment and him cowering his head because that punch really hurt, "CLASS!"

That time he got the attention, "Please stay focused"

"Shut up! That stunt he pulled would get him put in jail, not a fucking pat on the shoulder!" Bon said as he did every day since that class and Konekomaru nodded

"That is Nepotism!" Konekomaru said and Yukio glared at Rin deeply and Rin grinned

"DON'T GRIN YOU IDIOT!" Bon yelled at Rin and Yukio growled

"IF YOU ARE NOT GOING TO PAY ANY ATTENTION IN MY CLASS THEN GET THE FUCK OUT" Yukio yelled and took a deep breath as he got the classes attention, "If you do leave, I will give you a test on the stuff that I don't even know"

The class settled down and payed attention, "As I was saying, what the thing in front of you is an item Exorcists made to make demons useless"

Rin poked at his

"Don't poke them" Yukio said, back turned to the class

"AHH!"

 **Poooof!**

"Yuki-chan!" Rin said innocently and Yukio turned to him to see a very innocent brother of his all grinning happily, "Yuki-Chan! Can I go? I wanna go out and play"

"This is" Yukio said sighing, "What it does to demon. Rin. You need to stay here, ok?"

Rin pouted, "Awww, but why?"

"Don't give me that tone. You can't run off when you're like this" Yukio said and smirked, "If you stay, I'll tell Ukobach to make you those candy egg dumplings you like"

"YAY~"

"Fuck, was he like this when you were little?" Bon asked gripping his ears in pain from the scream and Yukio laughed

"Rin act like this? His personality's pretty much the same back then as it is now" Yukio said, "No one talk, just pay attention"

Rin sighed in boredom and saw a tail, "Ooh, come here tailie!" Rin said as he got a hold of his tail and started stroking it playfully and grinned, "Tailie"

"You... YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

 **BAM**

"Suguro, what the hell did I just say?" Yukio turning to the class and saw Suguro face-planted on his desk and turned to Rin who was stroking his tail in a very adult-rated way

"Yuki~ I has a tail!" Rin yelled out happily still stroking it and Shima laughed out

"Oh I get it! Rin got us good!" Shima said and Bon grumbled angrily

The spell over Rin soon turned off and Bon punched him, "Ow what was that for!?"

"You're stupid choice of making us! FUCK THIS I'm out" Bon said walking to the door

"Don't leave Suguro" Yukio said and grinned, "It took you long enough to figure it out, Did you really think Rin was stupid enough to masterbate in public?"

"Fuck!" Bon said running out too angry at the moment to care

Rin had wide eyes at what he did because he remembered, and gripped his hair, "DAMMIT!"

After all he didn't want to tell them... it was fun not being the one people yelled at for once.

 **I just typed this. My style is just to write and then type up from writing. So please tell me if you like it.**

 **(A friend's idea for a sequel made me think of this, so thanks :D)**

 **The ending isn't really good, but I liked the Kuro part :3**


End file.
